Talk:Six Paths Senjutsu
Naruto There have been arguments if he still has it or not, but after watching The Last, it's more likely he doesn't. In the movie, he had to use Shadow Clones as trampolines to propel himself through the air, if he could fly, he would have done so. He doesn't fly anywhere in Gaiden either, he runs.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:27, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Bump--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:45, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::If he lost SPS we need some actual statment or confirmation that he lost it because unlike arm or eye this technique not so obvious thing(since it is turn off'ble), so until proven otherwise he has it. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 12:50, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Cross-shaped pupils with no Sage Mode pigmentation (Gaiden, Boruto trailer)?--JOA2012:52, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yet all his Jesus powers like TSB, Flight and Healing/Reviving are gone and so is the marking on his back.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:54, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::TSBs can be lost, as we know. The problem is that Six Paths Sage Mode – Naruto's version of Six Paths Senjutsu – is the cross-shaped pupils with no pigmentation around the eyes, as hinted by the latest databook. Not the markings on his back (for all we know, it just means that one has all the tailed beasts' chakras).--JOA2012:58, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Not sure how literary it's supposed to be taken, but in the opening of The Last, the back thingy appears on Hagoromo after he becomes Jinchuuriki, it wasn't there before (can be seen in manga too when he and Hamura are battling mom, no back thingy) so yes, it probably has to do with the Tailed Beasts, but in that case... since it's gone... does that mean Naruto no longer has their chakras? I mean, no other Tailed Beast besides Kurama has been seen inside of Naruto post chapter 699.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:06, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe. People talk of Naruto's Chakra Mode in Gaiden as a Kurama-only Six Paths Sage Mode.--JOA2013:14, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::He doesn't seem to have any of the Six Paths Senjutsu powers in that form though. That would suggest pretty much what most people think (but Seel disagrees with) that chakras of all 9 Tailed Beasts are needed for Six Paths Senjutsu.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:24, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :::If that's really the case, then I'm almost positive that chakra doesn't just disappear for good, they resurface eventually unlike the TSB's. Either way, on both fronts, Naruto would still have SPSM.--Mina talk | 13:33, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::One reason Naruto didn't use Six Paths Sage Mode in the last may be the fact the anime had yet to reach that point.--JOA2013:56, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::They kept Sasuke's Rinnegan, Kakasi is Hokage etc. not to mention they showed Kaguya and stuff.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:00, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Right, forgot about that. But it's difficult to decide he lost SPST/M until he or someone else say it.--JOA2014:02, July 25, 2015 (UTC) technique? Did the databook really list this as one? Isn't Six Paths Senjutsu a brand of techniques, like Ninjutsu?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 00:13, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think the databook uses this term at all. Or at least, I can't remember... • Seelentau 愛 議 00:15, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Nagato and Hamura The Jin no Sho article about the Chibaku Tensei states that it is "a sealing technique invoked by those who manipulate the Rikudo Senjutsu". This is the first sentence, only after that it differs between the normal CT and the SPCT. Based on this, Nagato and Hamura are able to use Rikudo Senjutsu. Could you guys edit the articles accordingly? :3 • Seelentau 愛 議 09:30, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :Well, I'm not sure about Nagato since he hasn't shown any signs of the SPS use, although I'd agree with Hamura's use because of him being shown with the TSBs in the movie. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 11:51, May 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, this would complicate things. Aside from Nagato, Sasuke would also be a user. Is there no other way the text can be interpreted? Because that sounds like the biggest nonsense to come out of that book yet.--BeyondRed (talk) 12:00, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :::It wouldn't be the first mistake coming from that book... Also, to me it's more of two techniques sharing same pages, since both techniques and users are seperated with "/"(地爆天星/六道　地爆天星 and Nagato/Naruto, Sasuke, Hagoromo and Hamura). --JouXIII (talk) 12:33, May 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think we had this topic before or something similar.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:35, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :No @Seelentau if i remember correctly FF-Suzaku translation this line was about Six Paths Chibaku Tensei - wich means, this particular jutsu is from SPS, if my memory is correct then Six Paths Chibaku Tensei is not Dojutsu but SPS justu. Rage gtx (talk) 12:49, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :: I found it here: "Chibaku Tensei / Six Paths Chibaku Tensei" has a single entry, and lists "Nagato / Naruto and Sasuke, Hagoromo and Hamura" as its users. It's a kekkei genkai sealing jutsu. Six Paths Chibaku Tensei is invoked when two users simultaneously touch their target with the "Yin" and "Yang" seals. It rips a giant chunk of earth up and turns it into a heavenly body, becoming the Prison of Six Paths (六道の獄 Rokudō no Goku) that can capture all things (万物捕, "banbutsuto"). It's a sealing jutsu that can be used by individuals who awaken Six Paths Senjutsu. "Chibaku Tensei" is the version that can be used by a single individual, while "Six Paths Chibaku Tensei" is a more powerful version that requires two individuals simultaneously combining the power of Yin and Yang. It turns the sealing target into a gravity core in the sky, which attracts chunks of earth that bury them alive. This forms a heavenly body in the sky that can act as a prison for even a tailed beast. The section in the bottom left describes how the moon was the result of Six Paths Chibaku Tensei, and that so much chakra was contained within that it turned into a gigantic sattelite. It also describes it as a giant sealing stone (封印石 "Fuinseki"), which implies that Kishimoto took some inspiration from those giant "sealing stones" you sometimes see -- the big boulders with the kanji inscribed on them, usually with the ceremonial ropes adoring them. - by FF-Suzaku from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:150619 Rage gtx (talk) 12:52, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Whenever I do something like this, you can be sure that I checked every available translation/discussion beforehand. So yeah, what Suzaku did was paraphrase it, it's not a 1:1 translation. The first sentence of the main body (suzakun's third sentence) is 六道仙術を操る者だけが発動できる封印術。, which means A Sealing Technique only those who manipulate the Six Paths Senjutsu can invoke.. Only afterwards it says that two versions exists, the normal CT and the SPCT used by power of Yin and Yang owners. As for the separation of the users, that's true. Nagato is a user of CT, N&S and H&H are users of SPCT. But we knew that anyway. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:47, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :So Nagato, Hamura and Sasuke are users of SPS based on the databook's explanation of Chibaku Tensei? Ay dios, that's not going to sit well with some. XD So how much more info from the databook has been overlooked? 16:53, May 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes. And no idea, but it will be released in June in Germany, Imma buy it and see if I can find anything interesting, then check the original for it. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:59, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Then I guess we seriously don't know what SPS is then. Because judging from the article, SPS is the transformation, but neither Sasuke or Nagato went through that transformation, yet apparently have SPS anyway. So isn't it clear that SPS isn't the transformation Naruto, Obito, Madara, Hagoromo and presumably Hamura went through, then? 17:22, May 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well there is still manga fact that Nagato don't have SPS - Preta path turned into frog from Naruto's Senchakra if Nagato had SPS(or anything with Senjutsu) that would not have happened. Rage gtx (talk) 17:24, May 10, 2016 (UTC) @Tau, also, what would we do with the infobox pic? Since now, SPS apparently isn't the transformation itself, but the infobox implies so with it's picture... 17:30, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe we should hold on to avoid, some edit wars, this actually may be one of Databook slip-up since i sure that in manga Madara called Naruto power as SPS and counterparted it to Sasuke's Rinnegan, now whole his remark seems strange and poitless if Sasuke had both powers. Rage gtx (talk) 17:36, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Nagato's path successfully absorbed all of Naruto's Senjutsu, only when Naruto started absorbing more Senjutsu, as much as her could did it turn the path into stone. Nagato was simply not able to deal with the sudden mass abundance of Senjutsu. Hamura having it is kind of not a shocker at all. Nagato having it is acceptable I guess. QuakingStar (talk) 18:21, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :Yes but after that Nagato remarked that senjutsu seems quite dangerous power - as if he never had dealt with it. Now if he knew it all along this seems rather stupid Rage gtx (talk) 18:32, May 10, 2016 (UTC) As stated, Madara said that Naruto got SPS while Sasuke Rinnegan. He didn't say Sasuke got both SPS and Rinnegan, while Naruto just SPS, not to mention Naruto was used to demonstrate SPS, not Sasuke.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:43, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :Whenever I think things have settled, something like this shows up. Omnibender - Talk - 19:27, May 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, even if the sentence only refers to the SPCT, it would still mean Sasuke and Hamura got it. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:16, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Well in Sasuke/Naruto's case one who made Yin/Yang seal was Hagoromo, isn't it like when Konoha 11 used Naruto's rasengans? Rage gtx (talk) 09:19, May 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::I would say Hagoromo kinda gifted the technique to them, meaning they didn't have to be SPS users themselves to use it, the seals even disappeared afterwards and returned back to Hagoromo's palms.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:47, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::Does the databook article imply the Rinnegan is in any way responsible for the Six Paths variant? The shared page has the kekkei genkai classification, but that could refer to the Deva Path's variant. If the Six Paths version does require the Rinnegan and/or Six Paths Senjutsu, it could be reasoned that Hagoromo himself contributes both as he's the one who hands out the seals, or that Naruto contributes one and Sasuke the other. That would still imply that Hamura has senjutsu though, which really isn't far-fetched at all.--BeyondRed (talk) 10:42, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Why would Six Paths Senjutsu refer to the transformation? We have the term 'Six Paths Sage Mode' for that no? As far as the regular versions go, Senjutsu=techniques, Sage Mode=state. Logically, the same would apply to the Six Paths versions. D.Phoenix (talk) 05:02, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :It is strange that we treat Six Paths Senjutsu as a technique rather than a type of technique. If anything, it should go in a character's "unique traits" section, but arguably so could regular senjutsu since the databook treated it like one.--BeyondRed (talk) 09:29, May 12, 2016 (UTC) It appears after this latest episode "Hamura Chakra" is just another variant of "Six Paths Chakra/Senjutsu". Leads us to question what Hinata gained when she was given Hamura's chakra when you think about it. All nature types for Hinata? As for Nagato, he never seemed to use Senjutsu at any point, but then again, he never genuinely awakened the Rinnegan, just honed it, which could be why he never displayed Six Paths Senjutsu. Shock Dragoon (talk) 12:20, May 12, 2016 (UTC) @BeyondRed Yeah, the 4th databook has no section in the techniques chapter for SP Senjutsu; it has the SP Sage Mode and SP Ten-Tails Coffin Seal. Six Paths Senjutsu comes from Madara's words right? Any chance that was a mis-translation?D.Phoenix (talk) 17:47, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Nope. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:49, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Right, my bad, just realized I phrased the question incorrectly. SPS was in the databook. Does Six Paths Senjutsu refer to the transformations on this wiki because of Madara's words? D.Phoenix (talk) 17:59, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :::When that chapter first came out, before we knew about Six Paths Sage Mode, this page was created under the name "Six Paths Sage Technique". It was eventually changed to Six Paths Senjutsu to be consistent with regular senjutsu, but the page remained a technique page rather than a classification. Madara's transformation is actually called "Six Paths Sage Transformation" a couple of times in the databook, but it didn't get an entry in the technique section so not much was ever done about it here.--BeyondRed (talk) 18:09, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Where was Madara's form called Senninka? • Seelentau 愛 議 18:13, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::It's in the entry on Lightning Dispatch and I think one other place, but I can't remember where exactly.--BeyondRed (talk) 18:36, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, it's called Rikudo Senninka there, but I think it's not Six Paths Sage Transformation, but Sage of Six Paths-ification. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:29, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::::So bottom line is that this article needs a bit of revising since Six Paths Senjutsu does not refer to the transformation/state? I thought Obito's and Madara's transformations do not have a proper name. Characters have only said that the two Ten-Tails Jinchuurikii became like Hagoromo, and the databook only had a section for the sealing technique.D.Phoenix (talk) 20:28, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Dunno if there's a bottom line when the series' logic failures are bottomless... • Seelentau 愛 議 20:44, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Then why don't we make an article or sub-section for it then @Seelentau? You have all the viz colored raws and the db's so you could solve any dispute right?? It's a good thing you're on this wikia.. OrganioDinosaur is a good help too though she isn't on here.. QuakingStar (talk) 22:42, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Just realized Nagato does not have SPS Chakra, he like Sasuke has Six Paths Chakra thanks to the Rinnegan which also grants all Natures plus yin, yang, and yinyang. Right? QuakingStar (talk) 00:02, May 13, 2016 (UTC) If Hamura actually posses Six Paths Senjutsu then doesn't Toneri and possibly Hinata? Considering Toneri reawakened Hamura's chakra and obtained the Tenseigan as well as the ability to use Truth-Seeking Balls? Something that so far has only been seen in Six Paths Senjutsu users? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 02:32, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :Thing is, the databook also says that the TSB blossom behind those who achieved the SPST... and none of the guys discussed here have TSB, aside of Hamura. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:08, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Is there anything to indicate that Hamura is really a user? Because if you see by this databook information, "sealing technique invoked by those who manipulate the Rikudo Senjutsu", may well have been Hagoromo using Six Paths Senjutsu to invoke Chibaku Tensei, and Hamura can simply have contributed with the Six Paths Yin Power... Master Hyūga (talk) 18:12, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :Well, he could use TSB and in the upcoming episode he is shown with the SPS back pattern.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:39, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Toneri does have Truth-Seeking Balls though. Hinata doesn't, so she isn't a user then but Toneri definitely is if it's true that only those with Six Paths Senjutsu can use them. In that case, wouldn't Kaguya possess it too? Considering Madara and Obito obtained it after becoming the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki and it's actually just Kaguya merged with the Shinju? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 04:28, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Going by the databook, the Ten-Tails itself is able to manipulate natural energy but doesn't use senjutsu. Kaguya is probably the same, seeing as Naruto said she was one with nature.--BeyondRed (talk) 04:47, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Hamura has been listed as a user of Six Paths Senjutsu apparently because he is a user of Six Paths - Chibaku Tensei. Shouldn't Sasuke be added as well? D.Phoenix (talk) 02:07, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :I thought I had replied to this, but I clearly didn't. For me, it's clear that while SPS is required to use SPCT, clearly not all users have to have it. Sasuke doesn't have it, but he could use it because he performed the jutsu along Naruto, who does have SPS. When Naruto and Sasuke first started fighting Madara again after meeting Hagoromo, Madara singling out their new powers and mentioning he had both of them in one person makes no sense if Sasuke also had SPS by himself. Based on that, I would remove Hamura as a SPS user. Omnibender - Talk - 22:44, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Hamura was shown with TSB though and the databook says TSB is a SPS thing.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 03:17, July 20, 2016 (UTC)